So We Meet Again
by whistlane
Summary: Emmy accidently sets up a date with Luke and Belle. Suffice to say, its a disaster.
1. Chapter 1

Luke sat at the professor's table for breakfast, along with Clive and Katarina. Flora was what she called "cooking", what the rest of the family called "a one-way ticket to the ER." Layton was flipping through the new puzzle book that Katarina brought for him. Everything seemed normal until-

"Luke! I've got great news!" Emmy burst in the door, yelling.

"Emmy-"

"Luke I found a girl who says she met you on one of your adventures and she's been _dying _to see you again!" Luke was starting to get a bad idea about this girl.

"Who?"

"A girl named Belle. She kept calling you Fluke for some reason, but I'm sure it's nothing,"

Clive started smiling and whispered something into Katarina's ear. She giggled and they both left the room. The professor and Flora followed suit, whispering, "Good luck…"

"Oh no Emmy! What have you done?" Luke groaned.

"I don't understand. Why did everyone leave?" Emmy seemed genuinely hurt.

"Because- because I've been hiding from Belle!"

"Oh…" Emmy blushed, "Then you'll probably be angry at me for inviting her to breakfast and then telling her you would definitely take her out to dinner…"

"What?"

"Sorry…"

"I'm doomed!" Luke wailed. _Maybe I can hide out in the professor's office… _Luke thought, but it was too late.

"Flukie-poo!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Belle! You haven't changed since- you know!" Luke found himself stuttering.

"Neither have you! I remember when you were going to stop that _terrible_ fortress. You were SO dashing!" Belle gushed as her eyes turned as big as golf balls.

Luke chuckled quietly. It wasn't that being near Belle embarrassed him. She _really _scared him.

"So what about our dinner? I'm sure it's going to be _very _romantic!" She squealed.

"Well, about dinner… it's so… expensive and I really can't afford it…" Luke started, until Belle looked like she was about to cry. He could practically hear the professor telling him that a true gentleman always respects a lady, but he really couldn't afford dinner.

"That's why we are going to have it here!" Clive burst in, pulling Emmy and Katarina with him.

"Um, yeah! We'll make the dinner, provide music and romantic candlelight," Katarina added.

"Let's go get you ready for your date!" Emmy rushed Belle outside.

"Thank you!" Luke let out a sigh of relief. _Now all I have to do is get out of the country before she gets back…_

Luke tried to get out the door, but Clive blocked it.

"Nope. You aren't going anywhere," Clive grinned mischievously.

Luke groaned. This was going to be a boulder hanging over him forever.

"You have to stay here. We'll make sure that you won't have to be alone, but you have to do something for us," Katarina added.

"What?" Luke cringed.

"Hmm… I've got it. You will allow us to videotape this and send it to a few of your friends from Misthallery,"

"Fine, but how are you going to make sure that the date goes well?"

"Easy. Flora doesn't cook, Clive will be your waiter, and I'll take care of music," Katarina smiled.

Luke frowned. _It's not as easy as you think…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or Level-5. I only own Katarina.**

"You really think this will work?" Luke asked nervously as Emmy tied a bow tie on his tuxedo.

"Of course it will! How could any girl resist you now?"

Luke sighed. "I don't want that, though. I just want Belle to leave me alone."

"Right. I forget. Now turn."

_Downstairs, in the kitchen._

"Now, Flora, don't worry about cooking. I've got it all under control," the professor told Flora gently, but firmly. She looked sad for a moment, but quickly smiled.

"No worries professor!"

_In the dining room_

"Do I really have to wear a tuxedo?" Clive whined.

"If you are to be a waiter, you have to look the part. Besides, it's only a step up from what you wear every day," Katarina said in a precise manner.

"Why don't you have to dress up?"

"I am dressed up."

Clive looked at Katarina suspiciously. He didn't notice anything different at first, but he saw that she was wearing contacts instead of glasses and she was wearing a dress.

"I am in charge of music, so I was thinking either Beauty and the Beast or My Heart Will Go on… I'm forgetting that Luke doesn't even want to do this," Katarina sighed.

"Speaking of choices, where do you think I should put the spy camera: the chandelier or the flowers?"

"The flowers. I am going to check on the professor." Katarina dashed to the kitchen.

**A/N: I know that this one is short, but there are only two more chapters to go. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So people really wanted me to update… so I did! Voila~**

Chapter 4

"So… Belle… what are your hobbies?" Luke mumbled, nervousness lacing his voice. What overcame him, he would never know. Talking usually came easily to him, but right now he was tongue-tied.

"I like clothes and fashion. Speaking of clothes, does this dress make me look fat?" Belle asked, tugging at the hem of her blue dress.

_Oh shoot, not this question! _Luke mentally groaned. Belle did look fat in it, but how could he say that to a lady! What would the professor do…?

_In the other room_

"Ah, looks like Flukie-poo is in trouble~" Clive muttered as he watched the date progress from his laptop. "Maybe I should help…"

He watched Luke turn bright red through the camera. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He grumbled as he pulled his coat on.

_Back to Luke~_

"Uh… well…I…um…"

"Ahem! I am Clive; I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?" Clive interrupted, using a cheesy French accent. He winked at Luke knowingly.

"Water will be fine…" Luke muttered. "Can we have the menu please?"

"Ah yes. You are a couple, so here is our more romantic menu." Clive sent down two folders, before shuffling away.

Luke opened his menu, ready to pick something out, but instead he found that the whole menu was covered in kissy face and heart doodles. He sighed and put the menu down. _Touché, Clive, touché._

_In the attic._

"Alright let's see… where are the Christmas decorations…?" Katarina muttered as she sifted through the boxes. "Don Paolo, are you dressed?"

"Yes… I'm not going in public like this."

"That's alright. You're just going to do a round around the table to embarrass Luke and that's it."

Katarina sighed and continued digging through the boxes. She pulled out a small leaf thing that could be labeled as "mistletoe."

"Alright let's go downstairs."

_Back to Luke… again._

Luke noticed that the lights were starting to dim and he could hear music coming into the room. What he didn't expect to see was Katarina pushing a cart with Don Paolo dressed as Cupid with nothing but a big diaper on, circling around the table.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore~" Katarina sang with Don Paolo, who had just thrown a piece of mistletoe into the ceiling lamp, right above Luke and Belle.

_My family sucks… _Luke moaned inside his head.

**A/N: Yes they do, Luke, but you love them anyway, right?**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Tis be the last chapter. Sorry, but I'd rather have this off my list of stories I need to update. I still have a list of ideas I still need to get started on, but I have to finish some other ones first before I do that. I haven't updated my Shugo Chara and Pokemon ones in forever…**

Epilogue

After, rather forcibly, kissing Belle good night, Luke just wanted to erase the whole date experience from his mind. Dating could wait as long as it wanted and he would be just fine. Unfortunately, fate doesn't always work that way.

Clive clicked on the video feed from the secret video cameras he had installed inside the flower centerpiece and a few other special places. To say the least, the results were definitely worth the time it took to put them in all those weird places.

After a good few minutes of editing everything together, Clive decided to finally post the piece of torture online for all of Luke's friends to see.

Except, he wasn't willing to just stop there.

As if to make it seem like an accident, he pressed the 'display publically' button instead of the 'display privately' button.

"Oops." He chuckled to himself. "What Luke doesn't know, won't hurt him.

THE END?


	6. Chapter 6

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


	7. i'm back!

Hi guys, I'd just like to announce that I am back and I am rewriting/finishing ALL of my works in my newer, prettier style. This may deter me from putting out too much new content, but I hope you enjoy how much these stories won't suck as badly.

As for OCs, I probably won't be using them much, but if any of you want me to keep writing them, I will.

Also, if you want to find my original works, I've started a writing blog here: .com

Happy writing everyone and I hope I can put out more goodies soon!


End file.
